Paniquer en 50 nuances
by 50Nuances
Summary: Et si le jour de son mariage Ana avait totalement paniqué et quitté Christian?
1. Chapter 1

Anastacia

Non , je ne peux pas faire ça. Je l'aime , je n'ai pas de toute à ce sujet mais je suis jeune. J'ai 21 ans, je viens de finir mes études. Comment être certaine de mon choix. Je sais qu'il n'y que lui qui compte. Avant Christian, aucun homme ne m'a fais rêver, ne m'a donné envie de profiter de la vie, de vivre tout simplement.

Pourtant, je suis aujourd'hui dans ma magnifique robe de mariée faite sur mesure par la mère de Kate, sur le point d'épouser l'amour de ma vie dans quelques minutes et pourtant je panique. Je suis totalement en panique. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai envie de fuir. J'ai peur tout simplement. Peur de ne jamais être ce qu'il lui faut, de ne pas être celle qu'il veut en réalité. Peut-être que ses sentiments pour moi sont seulement superficielle et il va se lasser de moi et un jour me quitter. Ça va me briser si ça arrive.

Elena a raison. Je ne peux pas être ce qui lui faut. Je ne peux pas être la clé du bonheur de Christian.

Dois-je prendre les devants et partir avant?

Oui je vais fuir. Je ne peux pas l'épouser. Il va se rendre compte qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un de plus obéissant que moi, une soumisse qui fera ce qu'il lui dit de faire, qui saura accepter la douleur.

Il pense m'aimer, mais il ne m'aime pas.

Cette décision est difficile à prendre, rien que d'imaginer Christian avec une nouvelle soumise me donne envie de mourir mais je ne suis pas ce qu'il lui faut.

Mais comment quitter la maison des parents de Christian discrètement. Je ne peux pas l'affronter. J'en ai pas la force. Il tentera de me rassurer mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il ne veux pas passer sa vie avec moi.

Je vais appeler Taylor et lui expliquer la situation, lui dire que je ne peux pas me marier avec Christian. Il m'aidera lui.

Taylor va m'aider. Je vais lui expliquer que je ne peux pas faire ça, que je ne suis pas prête, que Christian sera plus heureux sans moi.

Je lui envoie un message lui disant que je dois lui parler de toute urgence.

Après seulement quelques minutes d'attente, on frappe à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle je me suis préparée pour mon mariage qui n'aura pas lieu.

J'ouvre la porte et je trouve Taylor devant moi . Son visage est grave, mon message a du le paniquer. Je sens qu'il se pose des questions.

« Taylor, vous devez m'aider. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas l'épouser. »

Taylor me regarde sans vraiment réaliser ce que je suis en train de lui expliquer. Il a l'air furieux d'un coup, contre qui ? Moi probablement. Je vais quitter Christian, le jour de notre mariage.

« Mademoiselle Steele, ne faites pas ça. Vous allez le briser »

« Taylor je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas ce qu'il lui faut »

Il ne me comprend toujours pas et je sens sa colère et sa frustration montée.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

Je prends une minute pour essayer de lui expliquer ce que moi même je ne comprends pas.

« J'aime Christian mais je ne suis que Anastacia Steele, la jeune et bornée Ana qui ne fait absolument jamais ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Il a besoin de contrôle. Avec moi il ne sera pas heureux. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à partir sans être vue. »

« Mademoiselle Steele, ne faites pas ça, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie même. Vous allez lui briser le cœur. Vous l'avez déjà quitter une fois et il a failli en mourir tellement il souffrait de ne plus vous avoir dans sa vie. Si vous le quittez le jour qui est censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie, il ne s'en remettra jamais ».

Je prends quelques minutes à nouveau avant de lui répondre.

« Taylor, ma décision est prise, soit vous m'aidez , soit je demande l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je sais que l'air froide et que ma réponse l'a surpris. Je ne me reconnaît pas moi-même Il pense que je ne sais pas que Christian va en souffrir. Mais je le sais, j'en suis certaine, il souffrira moins sans moi que si j'allais jusqu'au bout et je l'épousais alors que je ne suis pas ce qu'il lui faut .

Taylor me regarde. Son regard est froids , presque agressif. Il m'en veut. Je le sais. Je sens même sa déception. Christian est plus que son patron. Au fil des années, ils sont devenu amis mais aucun des deux ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Ils sont bien trop fier.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion et d'hésitation, Taylor ouvre enfin la bouche pour me répondre.

« Ok, je vais vous aider à quitter la maison discrètement mais à une condition, ayant au moins la décence de lui laisser un mot d'explication. Sans explication, il ne tournerai pas la page. Même avec un mot d'explication, je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse un jour vous oublier. Vous ne mesurez pas à quel point il vous aime et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous commettez la plus grosse erreur de votre vie ».

Il semble bouleversé lorsqu'il me dit ça. Il me regarde mais je ne vois aucune sympathie dans son regard.

Il me dit ensuite :

« Vous devez ôter votre robe et de toute façon elle ne va plus vous servir dans la mesure où vous avez décidé de quitter votre fiancé le jour de votre mariage »

Je n'ai jamais vue Taylor aussi froid. Mais je le comprends, ce que je m'apprête à faire est horrible. J'en ai conscience mais j'ai aussi conscience que c'est pour le bien de tous le monde que je fais ça. Je rends service à Christian. Je l'aime au point de lui rendre sa liberté.

Taylor poursuit en disant :

« Vous allez vous habiller normalement. Nous allons passer par derrière. Personne ne nous verra. »

Après ce qui s'est révélé être le parcours du combattant, je suis dans une voiture noir discrète et je m'apprête à quitter la propriété de Grâce et Carrick.

Taylor m'a aidé comme prévue mais il ne m'a même pas dis au revoir.

Voilà, je l'ai fais, j'ai quitté l'amour de ma vie. Je lui ai rendu sa liberté.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Christian

Je suis devant l'hôtel à attendre ma belle Ana, Anastacia, l'amour de ma vie. Je m'apprête devant toute ma famille, mes amis et devant Dieu à l'épouser. Elle sera enfin ma femme. Je suis tellement heureux que je ne parviens pas à arrêter de sourire bêtement. Jamais mon entourage ne m'a vue autant sourire. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, enfin je vais avoir droit à ma part de bonheur. C'est juste incroyable. Je quitte ma vie d'avant sans aucun regret, avec Ana je suis complet. Elle est ma moitié, mon âme sœur, ma meilleure amie, mon amante et bientôt elle aura également le titre de femme. Madame Grey. J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'appeler comme ça et de lui faire l'amour en tant que mari et femme !

Enfin, elle sera totalement mienne au yeux de tous.

Jamais je n'ai cru mériter d'avoir quelqu'un que j'aime au près de moi. Pendant des années, j'ai été si seul. Avec elle, je me sens complet. Je sens que ma vie à un sens. J'ai hâte de me réveiller avec elle tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

La cérémonie aurait du commencer il y a quelques minutes, je commence presque à m'inquiéter. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Ana ?

Je vois autour de moi que tous le monde commence également à s'inquiéter. Les demoiselles d'honneur, Mia et Kate sont au bout de l'allée et je les vois chercher du regard Ana. Elles ne comprennent pas pourquoi elle n'est pas encore là.

J'aperçois également Ray au bout de l'allée.

Où est Ana ? Elle devrait être à mes côtés après avoir été conduit à moi par son père.

Je panique.

Mon sourire s'estompe petit à petit. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe. J'agonise presque en attendant. Je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Où est ma Ana ?

Je rejoins la pièce où Ana s'est préparée et alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, je vois Taylor s'approcher de moi. Il a le regard froid et je remarque de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il s'apprête à m'annoncer quelque chose et il a peur de me le dire. Je le sens. Je travail avec lui depuis de nombreuses années, je sais reconnaître quand il s'apprête à m'annoncer quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire. Je panique, est-il arrivé quelque chose à ma Ana ?

« Taylor, où est Ana? »

« Monsieur, je sais pas comment vous le dire, je suis tellement désolé, je …. »

« Putain, Taylor dites-moi ce qu'il se passe, où est ma fiancée ? »

Je sens que je vais exploser. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Monsieur, Ana est partie »

Non, c'est pas possible. Ana m'a quitté, je comprends pas. De quoi il parle ? Que veut-il dire par « Ana est partie ». Que se passe t-il ? Tous s'écroule autour de moi . Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux.

Comme un petit garçon, je suis à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Comment ça Taylor ? Putain de merde, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est-elle ? Je veux lui parler. Elle m'aime, elle me l'a dis encore hier soir. Elle veut se mariée avec moi. Elle me l'a dis. Vous avez mal compris. Non, je le sais. Enfin je crois qu'elle m'aime »

Je suis perdu, je sais plus ce que je dis. Est-ce que tous ce qu'on a vécu n'était que mensonge ? Ana, m'aime, elle me l'a dis. Pourquoi elle partirait si elle m'aimait vraiment ? Ou alors tout ce qu'on a vécu n'était que mensonge ? Non je refuse d'y croire. Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, mon innocente et adorable Ana ne me quitterai pas.

« Monsieur, je suis tellement désolé, mais elle est vraiment partie, elle vous a quitté. Elle est déjà loin de la maison désormais. ».

« Mais comment savez-vous tous ça? Putain Taylor, me dites pas que vous l'avez aider !»

Et là sans vraiment réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire, je mets un coup de poing violent à Taylor. Je réalise qu'il savait qu'elle allait partir et qu'il ne me l'a pas dis afin que je l'en empêche.

Je suis tellement en colère, tellement triste. Je suis presque enragé.Je continue à frapper et Taylor ne se débat même pas. Il me laisse le frapper avec une telle violence. Je sais qu'il pourrait m'en empêcher mais il ne fait rien. Il ne se débat même pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elliot vient en courant et m'empêche de continuer à battre mon chef de la sécurité.

« Putain Christian, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu a pété un câble ! Pourquoi tu t'en prends à Taylor ».

Je suis incapable de lui répondre. J'ai tellement frappé que ma main me fais souffrir. Je suis sous le choc. Ma Ana m'a quitté le jour de notre mariage. Je suis brisé.

Note : c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'écris quelque chose, donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci de me lire !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Christian

A cette heure si, j'aurais du être marié avec Ana si tout s'était bien passé. Mais c'est fini et ça fait mal, putain ça fait vraiment mal. Je ne sais pas si un jour je vais m'en remettre. Non seulement elle m'a brisé le cœur en me quittant mais en plus je me sens humilié. Je l'ai attendu devant tout mes amis et ma famille et elle n'est pas venu. Mais l'humiliation je m'en remettrai, ce dont je ne me remettrai jamais c'est de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés. La douleur n'est pas seulement psychologique, elle est même physique.

Après avoir mis toute ma colère contre Taylor, ma mère est intervenu et elle m'a donné un calmant.

Je me suis endormie et après avoir dormi pendant quelques heures, en ouvrant les yeux, je remarque que je suis dans ma chambre d'ado chez mes parents.

Couché sur mon lit, je remarque la photos de la pute camée collée sur mon mur à côté d'anciens posters toujours présents dans ma chambre. Ma mère biologique. Celle qui m'a abandonné quand j'avais 4 ans, qui ne m'a pas assez aimé pour vouloir s'en sortir.

Aujourd'hui Ana a fait la même chose, elle ne m'a pas assez aimé pour rester avec moi.

Je me sens abandonné et seul, seul comme je ne l'est jamais été.

On frappe alors à la porte. Je ne veux voir personne donc je ne répond pas. Espérons que la personne derrière la porte pense que je suis encore endormie et part. Je n'ai même pas la force de discuter. Je me sens seul mais je veux être seul. Pas très logique. Je suis perdu, plein de contradictions et brisé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma mère entre dans mon ancienne chambre. Elle est chez elle donc je ne peux pas vraiment la blâmer de rentrer sans ma permission mais mon Dieu pourquoi elle ne comprend pas que je ne souhaite voir personne.

« Bonjour Christian, comment tu vas ?»

Je ne sais pas si elle est sérieuse en me posant cette question. Je suis dévasté. Elle s'attend pas j'espère à ce que je lui réponde que je vais bien.

« A ton avis », je réponds sèchement.

Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais je ne parviens pas à contrôler ma colère.

« Désolé mon chéri, je sais que ça ne va pas. Je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question. Je sais que tu es dévasté Christian ».

Je la regarde mais ne trouve même pas la force de communiquer avec elle et de lui répondre. Je sais qu'en étant froid avec elle, je suis injuste. Elle n'y est pour rien. Grâce est la meilleure mère qu'une personne puisse avoir.

« Écoute Christian, je ne veux pas te déranger et je comprends que tu souhaites être seul. Mais Ana a laissé une lettre à Taylor. Avant de lui conduire à l'hôpital il me la remise. Est-ce que tu souhaites la voir ? »

Ana m'a laissé une lettre. D'un coup l'espoir renaît. Mais non, je ne veux pas espérer, elle m'a quitté. Je ne devrais pas être heureux d'avoir ce bout de papier à lire.

Est-ce que je veux vraiment lire cette lettre ? En ai-je besoin ? Oui, probablement mais je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si dans cette lettre Ana avoue ne jamais m'avoir aimé. Ça a toujours été ma plus grande crainte depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Qu'en faite, elle me m'aimer pas vraiment.

Son départ précipité m'arrange en quelque sorte car le doute quant à ses véritables sentiments pour moi est un réconfort en quelque sorte. Ce doute me permet d'espérer que ce qu'on a vécu malgré tout était réel, qu'elle n'a pas menti lorsqu'elle me disait « Je t'aime ».

Ma mère continue à me regarder et je vois qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire ou me dire. Elle craint très probablement ma réaction à cette révélation.

« Christian, je vois que tu es perdu. Donc, je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Je vais poser la lettre sur la commode. A toi de décider si tu souhaites la lire ou non. ».

Elle quitte alors la pièce. Je sens dans son regard toute la compassion qu'une mère peut avoir pour son fils à qui on vient de briser le cœur.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je veux lire la lettre.

Mais j'ai peur, peur comme le gamin de 4 ans qui ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive quand sa mère ne se réveille plus. Je ne veux pas redevenir ce gamin perdu mais en perdant Ana, toutes mes craintes et mes angoisses sont revenus.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, je me décide à lire la lettre de ma Ana. J'ai besoin de savoir. Même si ça va me faire mal, je dois savoir pourquoi elle est partie le jour de notre mariage.

_« Cher Christian_

_Tu te souviens lors de notre première rencontre, lors de la fameuse interview, j'avais prononcé ces mots « Rendre l'ordinaire extraordinaire » en parlant des photos accrochées à ton mur dans ton bureau. Ces mots décrivent exactement ce que j'ai pu vivre avec toi. Ne doute pas un seul instant que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Mais j'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas ce qu'il te fallait. J'ai pris la décision de te quitter car je sais que la vie que je t'aurais offert n'aurais pas été celle que tu voulais vraiment. J'espère que tu pourras comprendre mon choix, je l'ai fais pour toi. Je t'aime tellement que je t'ai rendu ta liberté. Pardonnes-moi. _

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_

_Ana »_

En finissant la lettre, je me rend compte que des larmes sont en train de couler sur mon visage. Je ne peux contenir mon émotion et commence à pleurer comme un enfant. C'est vraiment fini. Elle est vraiment partie, ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

Je pleure fort telle un petit enfant. Ma mère doit m'avoir entendu car elle rentre à nouveau dans la chambre. Elle voit tout de suite à quel point je suis dévasté et je vois dans son regard qu'elle a compris que c'était à cause de la lettre. Sans hésité, elle me prend alors dans ses bras, me serre fort et me réconforte en me disant que tout ira bien.

C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'elle me serre dans ses bras. Je n'ai jamais pu la laisser me câliner même lorsque j' 'tais un enfant et je sais qu'elle en a toujours souffert. J'avais tellement peur d'être touché.

Aujourd'hui, je la laisse me serrer fort car j'ai besoin de ma mère.

Je continue à pleurer devant elle et dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes sans honte.

Note : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis la fan number 1 de Ana et Christian. Donc, elle sera bientôt de retour. Mais avant qu'ils se retrouvent plein de drame sont prévu pour nos deux personnages préférés.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve le point de vue d'Ana quelques semaines après le mariage annulé.

Merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

A bientôt.


End file.
